Ra'zac/Lethrblaka
|-|Ra'zac= |-|Lethrblaka= Summary The Ra'zac (or Lethrblaka when full-grown) were one of the several ancient races that were thought to have followed the humans across the sea to Alagaësia. They were a race that fed on humans and likely came from the same homelands. Ra'zacs' breath have the power to paralyze humans in a dream-like state, however, it barely clouds the minds of dwarves and is ineffective against elves altogether. The last two Ra'zac to live before the extinction of their race in Alagaësia (as well as the remaining two Lethrblaka) were servants of Galbatorix, living in their black towers at Helgrind. They were used by King Galbatorix to investigate any rumors of dragons who might have escaped the downfall of the Dragon Riders. They were called by some the king's personal "dragon hunters." They were especially effective against Dragon Riders because their minds were shielded from mental powers. The Lethrblaka is the adult form of the Ra'zac. In the Ancient Language, their name means "Leather flapper." They could hunt anything in Alagaësia. Oromis stated in Eldest that it was strongly believed by the Riders that the Lethrblaka had followed the humans to Alagaësia. Only two of these creatures survived the Ra'zac War. The elves tried to eradicate the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka as quickly as possible. Two Lethrblaka escaped and laid eggs. The remaining Ra'zac and Lethrblaka (two of each) worked for King Galbatorix because he made a deal with them to work for him in exchange for their favorite food (humans). Oromis stated that they are cruel, twisted creatures, somewhat similar to dragons. However, they are described as being something akin to a twisted, cunning, evil dragon, as well as are probably not actually related to dragons. In Brisingr, Saphira fights both Lethrblaka during the assault on Helgrind. She kills one in the cave and the other after chasing it to Leona Lake. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B | 9-A Name: ''' Ra'zac or Lethrblaka (when full-grown) '''Origin: Inheritance Cycle Gender: Both Genders Classification: Ancient insect like, humanoid race (Ra'zac); "twisted, cunning, evil dragon" (Lethrblaka) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Advanced sword and archery skills, Paralyzing breath; Complete immunity against Mind Manipulation, Mind Control; Enhanced Senses (they could track scents like hounds, see on a cloudy night or even in complete darkness); Poisonous Arrows and Swords | Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Flight; Immunity against Mind Manipulation, Mind Control; Enhanced Senses, a beak "seven feet long", claws Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Wall level physically (Ra'zac possessed superhuman strength, speed, agility, as well as stamina, equal to an elf) | Small Building level by sheer size (Comparable to Saphira, but inferior) Lifting Strength: Probably Class 1+ via powerscaling (Comparable to elves) | Class 5 (Portrayed as weaker than Saphira) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall level via powerscaling (Comparable to elves) | Small Building Class Speed: At least Subsonic via powerscaling (Comparable to elves and Saphira, could casually dodge arrows fired from behind them at close range) Durability: '''At least '''Wall level (Comparable to elves or Eragon) | Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman (Comparable to elves and Saphira) Standard Equipment: Ancient leaf-bladed swords, Arrows, Seithr oil (deadly, caustic poison. It ate away anything living or previously alive, if the poisonous effect was to be stopped the wound is stated in "Eragon (book)" to never regenerate or heal) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with arrows Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sensitive eyes (to brightness), Powerful light, such as that conjured by the "kveykva" spell would momentarily stun a Ra'zac. Ra'zac also were unable to swim, possibly because of their exoskeleton, as a result, they had a morbid fear of (deep) water and thus kept away from it Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9